beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Simmons
Mi Young Simmons Kristy Simmons Jake Simmons David Simmons Two unnamed daughters In-Sook Jong Unnamed paternal grandparents |job=International criminalist |rank=Supervisory Special Agent |speciality=Sniper |status = Alive |actor = Daniel Henney |appearance = "Beyond Borders (Pilot Episode)" }} Matthew "Matt" Simmons is an agent of the FBI's International Response Team, which is featured in Beyond Borders. He and part of his team were introduced in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Simmons was born to a Caucasian father and a Korean mother. Because of his mixed ethnicity, his paternal grandparents ostracized him. He and his wife Kristy have four children: two sons Jake and David, and twin toddler girls. This latter fact has caused some jokes about him being a "breeder". He is an FBI agent and specifically works for Jack Garrett and the International Response Team. Through this job, Simmons has some prior history with Derek Morgan and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau. He is a military veteran who has seen combat overseas, presumably the Middle East. This allowed him to hone his split-second decision making skills. Hence, he is usually the quickest of the team to draw up a preliminary profile on the unsub. Personality On The Job Beyond Borders (Pilot Episode) Simmons is first seen coming out of the SUV with Jack and Lily Lambert, who are all on their way to the plane. There, they meet up with Morgan and JJ, who learn about Matt's newborn twin daughters. They then board the plane and discuss the case aboard. During the investigation, Simmons is paired up with Morgan and JJ. He delivers the profile along with the other members of the BAU and the International Unit. Afterwards, they look up on the computer and eventually identify the unsub as Jerry Tidwell. The following night, Simmons uses a speedboat to get to Tidwell's boat, where he is holding the Sullivan family captive. After Tidwell is killed and he is informed about the son Nick being thrown overboard, Simmons locates Nick on a small raft, rescues him, and brings him back aboard Tidwell's boat. Back in Quantico, Simmons, along with the others, watch as the Sullivans are reunited with their relatives. Season One During the episode "Love Interrupted", Simmons, who is usually able to maintain a professional detachment, appears to be the most affected. The case concerned a serial killer who eventually attempted to force his young daughter to ingest poisoned milk when the IRT cornered him. On the way home, he admits to Garrett that the case got to him more than usual due to the circumstances. Simmons tells Garrett that all he could think about was his daughters. Season Two In "Lost Souls", Simmons is seen with his family at the park and mused to his wife that it was a miracle his phone didn't go off on a Sunday. Their twin daughters are seen prominently for the first time. Part of Simmons' personal background is revealed in the episode "Pretty Like Me" in which he takes personal leave to fulfill his late mother's dying wish to find her biological mother.http://www.tvguide.com/news/criminal-minds-beyond-borders-sneak-peek-simmons-south-korea/ His mother had been raised in an orphanage in Korea before the Korean War before leaving for the United States with Simmons' father. Initially, Simmons was hesitant to find his grandmother because of how his own paternal grandparents had ostracized him. He is shown to be conversant in the Korean language, which indicates that he likely spoke it at home with his mother. Spencer Simmons reappears in the episode Spencer, working alongside Clara Seger when they are called in by Emily Prentiss to help Spencer Reid, who was arrested in Mexico for drug possession and the murder of Nadie Ramos. At the time, the IRT was investigating another case in Costa Rica. The two IRT agents arrive at the local jail Reid is being held in and try to stop his transfer to Prisión de Máxima Seguridad El Diablo. Simmons tells Reid about a new lead, adding that there is no contraband on him. When Reid asks what were inside the vials of experimental medication he had, Simmons gives him a list of the medication's ingredients. This helps the BAU pinpoint Nadie's hometown. Just then, the Mexican police are given orders to transfer Reid to El Diablo. However, the agents are able to stop the transfer and have him extradited back to the U.S. after they realize the victim has dual American-Mexican citizenship. Afterwards, Simmons is seen onboard the BAU's plane, thanking David Rossi for having him and Seger flown back to Quantico. On Criminal Minds Simmons appears as a main character in Season Thirteen of Criminal Minds, as it is revealed after the case in Russia in the series finale, Assistant Director Linda Barnes shut down the IRT. Notes *His sidearm is a Sig Sauer P226R. *In the episode "Love Interrupted", there is a scene in which Simmons rides a motorcycle instead of Garrett's vehicle. Daniel Henney, the actor who plays Simmons, renewed his motorcycle license and did the scene himself instead of a stunt double. *It was mentioned in the backdoor pilot that his four children were all under three. However, the boys were recast as slightly older, likely between the ages four to six, when Beyond Borders was picked up. *Simmons was written to be of partial Korean descent. Likewise, Henney is biracial: his father is of Irish descent and his mother is Korean. References Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Profilers